Ready, Set, Switch!
by coup de foudre
Summary: It was quite simple. All she had to do was pretend to be her sister Kikyo, and Kikyo wouldn't tell her mother what had happened. How was she to know that falling in love with someone while he thought he was her identical sister wasn’t a good idea? InuKag
1. Identical

Ready, Set, Switch! 

Summary: It was quite simple. All she had to do was pretend to be her sister Kikyo, and Kikyo wouldn't tell her mother what had happened. How was she to know that falling in love with someone while he thought he was her identical sister wasn't a good idea? It's never easy pretending to be someone you're not. InuKag SanMir.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly own nothing except this crazy weird plot that suddenly popped into my mind.

Chapter One: Identical

"WAKE UP!" a voice rang into her ear as Kagome Higurashi woke up.

"WHAT?!?" she yelled.

She heard a sigh and a shuffle of items.

"Wait, don't touch my stuff!" Kagome yelled as she rolled out of bed.

"Like, please. The only reason I would ever touch your stuff, would be to find a place to sit between all this junk, which is what I'm doing now." The familiar voice continued.

"Kikyo?" There was only one person that would ever say such mean stuff about her items.

"That's me, fortunately."

"First of all, my stuff is not junk, that name is reserved for the crap you have on your dresser that you call make up. Second of all, what the hell are you doing in my room anyways?" Kagome groaned tiredly.

Kikyo wrinkled her nose as she walked around a pile of clothes. "Why else? Mom told me to go wake you up so you wouldn't be sleeping for half the day."

"Okay, you've accomplished what you've been sent here for. Now, GO AWAY!" Kagome threw a pillow in a random direction which she hoped would be where Kikyo was standing. When she heard a shriek, she grinned. _Score!_

"You are such a FREAK! I can't believe we're twins." Kikyo yelled.

Kagome smiled amusedly, "Right back at you."

With a huff, Kikyo stormed out.

"Finally, peace at last." She grinned.

Looking at the clock, she hurriedly grabbed her clothes and changed as quickly as she could.

Smiling she looked at her reflection. She wore dark black jeans, black and silver tank top with a jacket that held the logos with her favorite bands. She was a complete opposite of her sister Kikyo, who strutted around in name brands like Hollister and Abercrombie, and she loved that fact.

Gasping at the time, she grabbed her keys and rushed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Wait a minute!" Kagome froze as she reached the door.

"Yes mother?" she gave her mother the most innocent expression she could muster.

"Where are you going?" her mother frowned.

"Just to Eri's and the later to work."

"Could you take Souta to the dentist?" her mother asked.

"Mom!" Kagome groaned.

"Please? I really don't have time today. I have to go take your grandfather to the hospital, and then Kikyo to her orientation at her new school, and then I have a meeting to go to. Please just do this one thing for me?" her mother pleaded.

Kagome relented. "Fine, hurry up Souta!"

Rolling her eyes, she rushed him out of the house and into the car.

"Don't wait up mother!" she winked and drove away as quickly as she could.

"Here's the deal, okay Souta? I'm going to drop you off, and when you finish, call me okay?"

He nodded quickly and continued amusing himself with his game.

After dropping him off, Kagome smirked as she quickly drove off to her private spot, the god tree.

Grabbing her guitar, she silently strummed and sang the phrase that had been stuck in her head all morning.

_I won't say that I understand_

_When I know I really can't_

_I'm not her_

_I'm not perfection._

_I don't pretend I'm something I'm not_

_Don't compare me to her_

_For she's will always just be a reflection_

Kagome sighed as her voice trailed off. So perhaps, being Kikyo's twin was making her a little bit bitter, okay a lot bitter. But she couldn't help it. All her life she was trying to make sure that she was as different as Kikyo, so people could stop calling them as the Higurashi twins, as they were one person, and call them by their own name. Her plan backfired when everyone started comparing them.

"Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Why can't you be more like Kikyo?" she mimicked. Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Not everyone compared them, _he_ didn't. Hot tears blurred her vision, and she wiped them away and sighed. It's been two years. Two years, and she was the only one who still hadn't moved on. Grumbling, she slowly got up, and leaned against the god tree.

Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly called Eri.

"Hey Eri, if my mom or anyone else calls, I'm at your house okay?"

"Uh…sure?" Eri replied confusedly.

"Thanks." Then Kagome quickly hung up.

Grabbing her guitar, she quickly hurried to the place where her latest gig was located.

As she reached there, the manager of the club frowned.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled.

"I got caught in traffic?" she winced at his menacing glare.

"Fine, just hurry up and get started."

She breathed out a sigh of relief and hurried on stage.

Grabbing her guitar, she let go of her worries and opened her mouth and started singing.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The audience turned their heads to stare at the black haired singer who seemed to be singing her heart out. She had a voice of an angel, however it was an angel that was full of pain. 

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight. _

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

_  
_Unknown to Kagome, a figure in the shadows smirked as she looked up the familiar face.

"Perfect." The figure whispered.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

Kagome shut her eyes, and tried to prevent the tears from falling down. Two years, two years, her mind chanted. She cleared her mind of that thought, and stared out into the crowd.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight

Smiling, as the crowd roared, she quickly stepped off stage to the beckoning manager.

"You never fail to please Kagome." He smiled.

"I try my best." She replied quietly.

Staring at her questioningly, he sighed and gave her the payment.

"Come back as soon as you can."

Kagome nodded and headed towards the exit.

"You, my dear sister, are so busted." A voice rang out behind her.

_Oh crap._

**A/N:** Yay, a short first chapter, but I assure you that it's only the first chapter, and it wouldn't make sense to push the whole thing into the first chapter, so second chapter will be longer for sure. Anyways, you know the drill, REVIEW please!


	2. Oh Crap

Ready, Set, Switch! 

**Summary:** It was quite simple. All she had to do was pretend to be her sister Kikyo, and Kikyo wouldn't tell her mother what had happened. How was she to know that falling in love with someone while he thought he was her identical sister wasn't a good idea? It's never easy pretending to be someone you're not. InuKag SanMir

Chapter Two: **_Oh Crap. _**

**Disclaimer**: Authoress walks up to the microphone. "I own nothing but the plot, Inuyasha, and Sesshy. Lawyer looks at her threatening. "Okay, I own nothing but the plot, sadly."

**A/N:** LOADS of thanks to **Kirby and Jordan, Gizmo 369, firedraike08,and **Hkitty9013 for commenting in the first chapter.The song if you are wondering from the previous chapter is It Ends Tonight-The All-American Rejects. I am not taking any credit for that wonderful song which I really enjoy, however the chorus that she sings before that song, I must take credit for because that, was all me. (: Anyways, any other songs that take place in the story I will say whether they belong to me or not, so I'm just saying now, that I don't own all of the songs that will take place in the story. Anyways, let's go on with the story (:

_Oh crap._

That was the only thought that entered Kagome's mind as she slowly turned around to face Kikyo.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?" she gave Kikyo the fakest smile she could muster.

"You're a little liar." Kikyo glared.

"Now, now, it's not very nice to call other people names." Kagome mocked.

"You said you would be at Eri's house."

"Oh, did I? Must have been a slip of tongue."

"You know you're not supposed to be performing anymore."

"Oh, and why might that be?"

"You know why." Kikyo glared.

Kagome went silent.

"Just wait until Mom hears about this, you'll be grounded forever and ever." Kikyo smirked.

"You really are a bitch, you know that?"

"Now who's calling other people names?"

"And people wonder why I hate you." Kagome angrily stormed out of the club.

Kikyo rolled her eyes before following her out.

"You can throw the biggest hissy fit you want, but that's still not going to get you out of trouble, you know."

"I don't care." Kagome yelled.

"I have a proposition for you."

Kagome turned around. "What?"

"A proposition, an arrangement, a deal, etc."

"I know what it means."

"Oh, so you're not completely inadequate."

"Do you want my help or not?"

Kikyo examined her fingernails. "Two words: Palm Beach."

"Palm Beach?!? Are you crazy?"

"How am I crazy?"

"That's like impossible for you to get into. I mean even if you got an invite, which you wouldn't seeing how you're not nearly important to get one, there's no way that mom would even let you go." Kagome ranted.

"You don't understand. Palm Beach is like the most important event of the year. It has everything from runway shows, concerts, celebrities, and amazingly hot rich people, all wrapped into one. On top of that, it only happens once a year. Fortunately for me, I managed to get an invitation!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "No freaking way! Well, it doesn't matter because Mom wouldn't let you go, like over her dead body."

"Yes, freaking way. However you are right about the second part. That is where you come in."

"WHAT?!? Nuh uh, I'm not helping you with your weird and twisted schemes." Kagome slowly backed away.

"Actually, you are, or else I'll tell Mom that you've been performing again, without her permission." Kikyo threatened.

Kagome sighed, and knowing she would regret this, asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

Kikyo rubbed her hands gleefully. "Seeing how my school starts two weeks before yours does, because I'm going to a boarding school, you're going to pretend to be me, while I'm off at Palm Beach."

"Do you really think that you've worked everything out?"

Kikyo smirked. "As usual, of course I have."

"Then tell me this, Ms. Perfect, where will you say I will be when I become you?"

"Hmmm… just say that you're going to go visit grandfather!"

"Then what happens when she calls grandpa and finds out I'm not there?"

"HELLO, the phones at the shrine have been down since forever, and she'll have to call you. Then you can just make up some silly excuse, like he's in the bathroom or something!"

"But..but.." Kagome nervously tried to think of an excuse.

"Told you, it's PERFECT!" Kikyo squealed. "Palm Beach, here I come!"

_Oh crap. _

It didn't work.

No matter how much she tried to convince Kikyo, nothing worked.

She tried bribing her with money, food, chores, nothing would convince her to change her mind.

To pretend to be Ms. Perfect for TWO WHOLE WEEKS was going to kill her.

Luckily, it was Kikyo's new school that she had received a scholarship for, so she wouldn't have to hang out with airheads all day. All she had to do was act fake, get good grades, call home regularly, and wear annoying clothing like Abercrombie, ---WAIT, and **wear Kikyo's clothing?**

Kagome stomped angrily to Kikyo's room, and banged against the door.

"WHAT?" Kikyo yelled.

"NO FUCKING WAY." Kagome growled as she threw the door open.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, and continued packing. "What now dear sister?"

"There is no **fucking **way that I'm going to wear the shit you call clothes."

"Well, seeing how I wouldn't let you near my clothes anyways, consider yourself saved. You can wear that junk you usually wear, and when I finally arrive, they'll be totally prepared for a new and better look." Kikyo smirked.

"Fine." Kagome glared.

"Fine, now you should be packing and making up an excuse for dear mother. So, go!"

"UGH!" Kagome screamed and went stomping back to her room, however not before injuring her foot by kicking her door.

"THIS BLOODY SUCKS!" She moaned as the pain ran through her leg.

"KAGOME, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." Her mother shouted from downstairs.

_Oh crap._

Life sucked.

Completely, miserably, tremendously, and uhh…you get the point.

The thing was, Kikyo had lied, and she had lied her ass off.

I had obliviously forgotten that while I was pretending to be her, I had to convince my mother and brother first. That meant that I had to wear her clothes when I left the house and for school, or else they would have known that I wasn't Kikyo.

The worst part: Kikyo had known.

People have also whispered and said that Kikyo was the smarter twin, and to my horror they seem to becoming more and more correct.

How did I know that she had known?

The outfit she had "lovingly" laid out for me was to my horror, a nightmare from hell.

It wasn't revealing, and it didn't make her look figureless or ugly at all. The thing that had Kagome reeling was the fact that it was, _pink._ The entire outfit was pink, from head to toe.

The outfit had consisted of a light pink jacket with green and black hearts on the hood, and the name _Kikyo_ sewed on the front. Underneath the jacket was a tank top that said "DEFINITION OF PERFECTION" which had been a birthday present from Kagome herself. Then Kikyo prepared a short pink miniskirt, and pink converse high tops to finish off the outfit.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Kagome growled angrily. "It's bad enough I have to wear your clothes, there is no way in hell I'm going to wear this BARBIE outfit you've laid out for me."

"Well it's too late, I'm all packed up and there is no way I'm opening up that suitcase again. You're stuck with it, sorry!" Kikyo smirked.

"Oh yeah, then you better be prepared for the outfit I'm going to be sending you away in." Kagome laughed vengefully and stormed off with the outfit in hand.

Kikyo gulped. "It won't be…that bad, right?" she asked herself. Then she shuddered.

"I can always change after I leave. I can always change after I leave." She chanted to herself.

Kagome sang a tune while she quietly packed.

_What you see's not what you get._

_With you there is just no measurement _

_No way to tell what's real and what's not there._

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away what's best of me._

_You don't care._

Kikyo stopped right in front of her room, hidden from Kagome's view.

She sighed as she continued to listen to her sister sing.

"It's been two years. Two horrible and miserable years, and she still hasn't moved on." She whispered to herself.

Kagome continued singing, oblivious to her sister outside her door.

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
_  
_Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today  
_

Kagome stopped her sudden movements, and crawled towards the window, her voice wavering but never completely stopping. Tears started slipping but her voice remained strong,

_  
You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone _

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

**What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get**

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Kikyo fell to her knees and winced at the pain that suddenly came rushing back.

"Two years, and I also haven't moved on. I'm not that strong Kagome, I'm not. Please stop hating me because you think I have." She whispered before slowly returning to her room, trying desperately to ignore the tears that rushed down her face.

Kagome stared out her window, laughing bitterly at the falling rain that suddenly related to her mood.

What had happened? It seemed just like yesterday when she and Kikyo and been best of friends. Two years had passed, and they couldn't have been any further than being from enemies. She would do anything to take back what happened, and the horrible things that she had said. However, it was too late. It was way too late.

Wiping away the tears, she happened to glanced at the cloak, and then she freaked. She was going to be late.

_Oh crap._

**A/N: **Okay, I don't own this song either. The song is Gone-Kelly Clarkson. I know it probably doesn't fit with the situation of that angsty moment but I was listening to it, and it's really angsty, and somehow I couldn't make this chapter all happy and light. Sorry, if you hate the fact that the story went from somewhat happy to angst turn. I would make the all nice and have perfect lives, but life isn't perfect. Anyways, now that I have finished ranting like please REVIEW. I want at least five more reviews before I shall post up the next chapter. So if you truly want another chapter, please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. (:


	3. Who Are You?

Ready, Set, Switch! 

Summary: It was quite simple. All she had to do was pretend to be her sister Kikyo, and Kikyo wouldn't tell her mother what had happened. How was she to know that falling in love with someone while he thought he was her identical sister wasn't a good idea? It's never easy pretending to be someone you're not. InuKag SanMir

** review!**

**Chapter Three**: Who Are You? 

**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing. / Except perhaps the plot.

"Kikyo! Kagome! Souta! Wake up!" Kagome's mother yelled from downstairs.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked groggily.

"Your sister is going to her new school, Shikon High! And you're going to grandpa's remember?"

Kagome and Kikyo both shot up in a panic. "Today?!?!" they cried out at the same time.

They rushed into the hallway and met each other halfway.

"AHH!" they both cried. (**A/N:** they may be like opposites, but they're still _twins_.)

"You go to my room, and wear my outfit, and I'll go to your room to wear your outfit." Kagome quickly said.

Kikyo nodded and rushed toward Kagome's room in dread.

Kagome smirked gleefully and hurried to Kikyo's room.

After slipping on her, pink-filled outfit, Kagome laughed as she turned and saw Kikyo's expression.

Her revenge had turned out to be a lot of fun. The outfit she had picked out for her _dearest _sister had a complete opposite effect. It was completely black, the color Kikyo hated the most.

The outfit consisted of black combat boots, fishnet tights (**A/N:**I have no idea if I'm spelling some of this right) a mix of skirt/pants that had a weird button pattern on the side, a halter top with skulls, pink hearts, and bullets on it, and a black military style jacket. To top it all off, she had added a black headband that said THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS on it.

Kagome burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Kikyo glared.

"Just like the pink outfit isn't funny."

Kikyo laughed.

"KIKYO. KAGOME. Hurry up, you're going to be late!" her mother yelled frustrated.

"COMING!" They cried in unison.

"Well, I guess this is it." Kagome sighed.

"Remember, don't make me seem like a total freak. Don't make any of your creepy friends either." Kikyo ranted.

"Whatever."

"Also, remember on the day of the big concert, you have to make sure that you're dressed as you, and I'll be dressed as me. So before Mom will know it, we'll be back to our own selves."

"Yay, I'm just awaiting that day to come!" Kagome said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Then, you first." Kikyo beckoned towards the stairs.

In her opinion, breakfast went by too fast. Kagome mused while leaning against the car window. As she saw that they were nearing the school, she squirmed.

"Kikyo?" her mother asked cautiously.

Kagome sat there in silence before widening her eyes in realization.

"Yeah, Mom?" she replied hesitantly.

"Do you think Kagome's angry with me?"

Kagome looked away towards the window. "I really don't know mom."

"I mean, I know she really wanted to go to Shikon High, but we were only able to afford for you to go to the school. The school had specifically told me that they really wanted you to go, due to all your extracurricular activities, so obviously, I chose you to go. However, there's been this nagging guilt in me since I knew that Kagome really wanted to go as well." Her mother sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Kagome is fine with it." Kagome lied.

"I doubt it."

"She's probably used to being second, so it's not like it's going to have a huge impact on her emotional development."

Her mother remained silent and parked in a nearby empty spot.

"Is that what she really thinks?"

Kagome cursed silently.

"No, mother, of course not." She replied dully.

Her mother stared at her in wonderment as Kagome slowly got out of the car.

Grabbing her stuff out of the trunk, she started slowly towards the school.

"See you in two weeks at visitation day!" she called while rolling her eyes.

As Kagome slowly disappeared from view, her mother wondered out loud.

"I could have sworn that was _Kagome_ not Kikyo."

Kagome scrunched her nose at the building in front of her.

It was a simple structure with beautiful cherry blossom trees in front.

"Well this is it. No time to back out now." She sighed and slowly opened the door.

At the reception desk, a nice-looking elderly lady greeted her kindly.

"Hello, Welcome to Shikon High! How may I help you?"

"Uh…I need my schedule and room number?"

"Right…and your name is?"

"Kag-Kikyo Higurashi. My name is Kikyo Higurashi."

"You seem unsure." The lady laughed. "Okay, here you are. Kikyo Higurashi, you are in room 23G and here's your schedule. If you need any help I'm the principle here, Ms. Kaede."

"Thanks." Kagome grabbed her schedule and keys, and tried to carry all her stuff out.

"Miss!" Kagome turned at the sound.

Coming towards her was an attractive man with violent eyes, black hair that was in a short ponytail, purple shirt, and jeans.

"You seem to be in need of help, may I be of some assistance?"

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "What the hell, thanks."

Grabbing almost all her bags, he asked her, "Well you must be new. What room are you in?"

"Uh…I think it's 23G."

The man's eyes widened in realization and then smirked.

"Oh, your roommate is Sango. I'm sure you'll enjoy living with her."

"Oh, that's great." Kagome replied tiredly.

"I forgot all about introductions. My name is Miroku Houshi, what's yours?"

"Kag-Kikyo Higurashi."

"Kag-Kikyo?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"No, just Kikyo. Sorry, I'm really tired."

"That's fine. Come on your dormitory is coming up."

(**A/N** IF you're wondering why Miroku isn't perverted, I just want to point out that it's pretty hard to grope someone when your hands are full of suitcases xD )

Kagome looked up to see a pretty building with, as the main office had, cherry blossom trees all around.

"You guys have a lot of cherry blossom trees, huh?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"An unbelievably large amount. Apparently the founder of the school really loved those trees so she planted them everywhere she could."

Opening the door with the dormitory, Kagome stood puzzled as Miroku continued going. Miroku stopped suddenly when he realized he was alone.

"Hey, you coming?"

"Uh…where exactly is 23G?"

"Oh, it's on the second floor. Hurry up or we're not going to be able to catch the elevator."

"The school has elevators?" Kagome mumbled with fear as she hurried over.

While riding the elevator, Kagome stared at the confined space warily, while wringing her hands.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked concerned.

"Ye-Yeah." Kagome stammered.

The moment the door opened, Kagome rushed out.

"Freedom!" she whispered nervously.

Staring at her with bewilderment, Miroku grabbed her bags and hurried towards her room once more.

"You know what floor your room on is because if the first digit in your number represents what floor your on. Then the remaining numbers tell you what room your in. Here's your room now!"

Kagome studied the door. It was simple, no girly stickers, or posters on it.

She let out a sigh of relief and slowly opened the door.

Kagome didn't know what she was expecting. However, whatever it was, it wasn't this.

The room was filled with posters of famous demon hunters from back in the day. There was a punching bag, some mats, and other various sorts of err…instruments of violence a.k.a. weapons.

Kagome gaped at the sight before them.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice cried out angrily.

Twisting around from the spot she stood at, she gaped in surprise at the owner of the voice. However it appeared that the comment was not for her.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow as she watched the girl glare angrily at Miroku.

"Sango, my dear! I was helping out your lovely new roommate bring her stuff to your room."

The girl, or apparently Sango turned towards Kagome with a curious expression.

"Oh, and you weren't perverted towards her were you? You shouldn't scare away the new girls, Kaede will get mad."

"I never scare away girls." Miroku looked confused.

Sango scoffed.

"Anyways, my name is Sango and I'm your new roommate."

"Hi…I'm—" Kagome started to say before a voice interrupted her.

"Who the hell are you?"

**A/N:** Sorry that I've been so late with updates. I've been really into these two dramas, Hana-Kimi and Smiling Pasta, so that's why I haven't been writing much. Then there are also those long projects that were due right before break that I procrastinated on. xD Anyways, now that I'm actually on break, I'll be updating! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (:

I Know That You Know That I Know


End file.
